


Kiss Me

by YoureEverydayGay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra says fuck is canon, F/F, I didn’t mean to, Meant to be fluff but SO MUCH ANGST, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureEverydayGay/pseuds/YoureEverydayGay
Summary: Catra sits on the floor of a dungeon cell in Brghtmoon castle, kicking pebbles with her feet. Adora stands outside of the cell, keeping guard to make sure she won’t escape.“Adora.” Catra says with a smirk, eyes a lit with mischief.“What?” Adora asks.“I’ll kiss you if you let me go.” she says.





	Kiss Me

Catra sits on the floor of a dungeon cell in Brghtmoon castle, kicking pebbles with her feet. Adora stands outside of the cell, keeping guard to make sure she won’t escape. 

 

“Adora.” Catra says with a smirk, eyes a lit with mischief.

 

“What?” Adora asks. 

 

“I’ll kiss you if you let me go.” she says. Adora’s eyes widen as her cheeks heat up causing a rosy blush that she hopes Catra can’t see. 

 

“What! I’m not letting you leave just because-“ 

 

“Oh, come on! I know you like me, it’s been obvious for years!,” Catra says. Adora crosses her arms. “please. Let me go.” Catra adds, walking up to the bars of the cell. 

 

“Why would I?” Adora asks. “if I let you go, you just leave and go back to hurting me again. Why would I kiss you too? That’d make it even worse.” she adds, quietly in a hurt tone looking down on the castle’s stone floors. 

 

“I guess you’re right. I guess we have no business liking each other. It’s too late now.” Catra says. Adora looks up at her. 

 

“You could still join us-“ 

 

“NO! I’m not letting you win again Adora! I’m letting you get everything you want at my expense!” Catra yells her face twisted in rage and anguish, her voice echoing through the dungeon. Adora looks up at Catra and Adora’s hands gripping onto her crossed arms. 

 

“You think this is what I wanted?!” she asks, choking on her words as tears threaten to well in her eyes. Catra clenches her jaw. 

 

“You’re the one who took the sword, Adora! You’re the one who left the Horde, who left **me** ,” she says, tears falling down her face. “I stayed, waiting for you with Shadow Weaver threatening to kick my ass everyday. Fuck, the only reason I stayed in that hellhole was because of you!” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to leave! Why didn’t tell me the Horde was lying to us then!,” Adora asks. “we could’ve left together!” Catra slams her hand against the cell door, making a resounding clang. 

 

“God, Adora did you really expect me to think you were that fucking naïve!,” Catra says, almost sobbing now. “you saw what Shadow Weaver did to me and still thought the Horde was good. What the fuck is wrong with you, Adora?!” Adora crouches to the floor sobbing. 

 

“I don’t know, Catra, I guess I’m a dumbass!,” Adora says, looking up at a sobbing Catra. “but I was scared of her too, I was scared of being on her bad side, like you were. But I loved you, I still love you and should’ve tried to protect you. I’m sorry, Catra!” The two share a moment of shared longing and sadness before Catra stands at the door. 

 

“Let me leave,” she says, trying to stop her tears. “I can’t be like this in front of you anymore.” Even though every bit of Adora’s mind says she shouldn’t, she not listening to that right now. Adora opens the cell and Catra half-heartedly smirks. 

 

“Gotta finish the deal.” she says before their lip collide. The kiss feels like a full blossoming of the unlucky love they share and the relationship they truly wish to have deep inside their hearts. Once their lips part, Catra has stopped crying and her face is stern while Adora’s face is tear-stained and her eyes are still flowing with tears. She has a feeling this was the last time she’ll ever see Catra cry or be genuine with her emotions to her at all. Catra walks out of the cell and climbs out of a back window. Adora watches as a part of her heart leaves forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. Thx for reading!


End file.
